


Where are your ears and tail?

by schugleshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dog Hybrid Kim Mingyu, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Romance, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, freeform - i'm still learning so i'm sorry if it's bad
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schugleshua/pseuds/schugleshua
Summary: Wonwoo bangun di suatu tempat yang dia gak tau. Tapi yang bikin dia kaget, rupa anak kecil itu kok...Atau,Mingyu dan Wonwoo lagi asik cuddling, tapi tiba-tiba Wonwoo nanya, “Dimana telinga dan ekor kamu?” Mingyu bingung. Dia punya kok telinga, tapi ekor? Ya nggak. Emang Wonwoo kira Mingyu itu anjing yang punya ekor? Hey, Mingyu itu manusia.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 26





	Where are your ears and tail?

**Author's Note:**

> Ini work pertama aku di ao3, i hope you enjoy while reading this weird work. Jujur aku masih belum jago dalam nulis, work ini salah satu bentuk aku latihan nulis, jadi maaf ya kalau kata-kata disini aneh dan mungkin digunakan terlalu sering. Ah iya, mau ngingetin lagi, baca tag work ini ya buat tau genre dan segala inform. I use bahasa and lil bit of english. And ... at the end of the story, there may or may not be a bit of a mature, but not-so-mature narrative;)
> 
> p.s kalau ada yang bingung tentang nama salah satu karakter disini, baca End Notes ya.

Mata rubah Wonwoo terbuka perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat celah-celah jendela. Tangannya terangkat mengucek mata yang rasanya masih enggan untuk terbuka sepenuhnya.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. _Fake palm tree_ di sebelah meja rias, _window seat_ , dan vinyl records yang tertata rapih di meja _corner_ adalah beberapa objek yang ia lihat sekarang. Ia menautkan kedua alis seraya memijat pelipisnya saat tiba-tiba rasa sakit di kepala menyerangnya.

Pertama, dimana Wonwoo sekarang? Yang terakhir ia ingat, ia tertidur di kamar apartementnya.

Kedua, kamar milik siapa ini? Wonwoo tidak pernah melihat kamar ini sebelumnya.

Wonwoo langsung merasa resah setelah ia menyadari situasi. Tangannya bergerak gelisah, mencari ponselnya. Namun sayangnya ia tidak menemukan benda persegi panjang itu. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

_ceklek_

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Matanya langsung membulat saat melihat seorang anak kecil—mungkin seumuran balita—berlari ke arahnya yang masih duduk membeku di kasur.

Namun bukan anak kecil itu yang membuat Wonwoo sangat terkejut, tapi fakta bahwa anak kecil itu memiliki telinga dan ekor yang serupa dengan anjing. Dunia apa yang ia tinggali saat ini? Apa ia sedang bermimpi?

Anak kecil itu mencoba naik ke atas ranjang dengan susah payah, tapi tidak lama kemudian anak kecil itu berhasil. Ia langsung tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan tangan ke atas dengan bangga, seakan ia baru saja mencapai suatu prestasi besar.

“Mimu!”

Anak kecil itu memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Wonwoo. Entah kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba pria manis itu merasa hatinya menghangat. Rasa sakit di kepalanya menghilang begitu saja saat anak kecil itu semakin mengeratkan pelukan. Tangan kirinya seakan seperti tersihir untuk membalas pelukan dan tangan kanannya mengusap rambut anak kecil itu.

Tapi Wonwoo sendiri masih syok dengan keberadaan telinga dan ekor anjing yang menempel di tubuh anak kecil ini. Saat masih berpelukan, Wonwoo diam-diam memperhatikan telinga dan ekor itu.

‘Wah beneran nempel, bukan cuman bando-bandoan,’ Wonwoo membantin sambil mengelus telinga anjing pada anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu merenggangkan pelukan, namun tangannya masih setia melingkar di badan Wonwoo. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap Wonwoo, bibirnya menunjukan senyuman termanis dan menggemaskan.

_DEG!_

Wonwoo terkejut melihat wajah anak kecil itu dari dekat. Wajahnya mirip dengan Mingyu sewaktu kecil! Sangat mirip bahkan sama persis! Matanya, gigi taringnya yang mengintip, struktur wajahnya, pokoknya sama persis! Apa anak kecil ini duplikat Mingyu? Atau bahkan memang benar Mingyu kecil? Tapi kenapa ada telinga dan ekor anjing? Apa Mingyu mendadak berubah menjadi anak kecil dan hybrid anjing? Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

“Mimu~”

Wonwoo terbelalak. Siapa yang anak kecil itu panggil ‘Mimu’? Tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua di ruangan ini.

“Mimu? S-siapa Mimu?”

“Mimu Wonwoo~”

Mata Wonwoo kembali membulat. Apa katanya? Mimu Wonwoo? Wonwoo itukan dirinya, Mimu... entahlah apa maksud nama itu... tapi apakah artinya... mama?!

“Mimu? Aku mama kamu?”

“Ih Mimu! Kenapa Mimu lupa?! Mimu itu Mimunya Gyuie!”

“G-gyuie— what?!”

“Mimu kenapa lupa sama Gyuie?! Gyuie kan anak terganteng Mimu!”

Wajah anak kecil itu, yang sekarang sudah diketahui sebagai Gyuie, menjadi sedih. Telinganya tertunduk dan ekornya bergerak lesu. Sungguh, kenapa Mimu bisa lupa sama Gyuie?! pikir Gyuie.

“A-ah maaf, aku hanya sedang bingung.”

“Hmmph! Karena Mimu itu Mimunya Gyuie, Gyuie tidak jadi marah! Gyuie sayang Mimu!~”

Gyuie tersenyum lebar lalu mendusel-dusel di ceruk leher Wonwoo membuat yang lebih tua terkekeh.

“Wajahmu mirip seseorang, sayang.”

Wonwoo berkata seraya mengusap penuh kasih sayang kepala Gyuie atau yang Wonwoo sebut sebagai Mingyu kecil, tak lupa juga bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

Gyuie menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan bingung. Kepalanya miring, telinga puppynya naik sebelah, dan ekornya bergerak sedang. Mulutnya membulat dan jari telunjuknya ia letakan di depan bibir. Sangat menggemaskan! Rasanya Wonwoo ingin menggigit telinga— eh maksudnya bantal saking menggemaskannya Gyuie!

Saat ini posisi mereka adalah Wonwoo yang duduk dengan kaki selonjoran di ranjang dan senderan di kepala tempat tidur. Sedangkan Gyuie berada di pangkuan Wonwoo, tangannya memeluk leher yang lebih tua.

“Gyuie mirip siapa, Mimu?”

“Ada, seseorang bernama Mingyu.”

Telinga dan ekor Gyuie bergerak penuh antusias ketika Wonwoo menggesekan kedua hidung mereka. Kemudian Gyuie tertawa riang kala pria manis itu menggelitik dan mengendus perutnya.

“Mimu!~ _Stop_ Mimu!~ Geli!”

Wonwoo berhenti dengan aksinya. Ia menangkup wajah Gyuie dan mengecup bibirnya yang mengerucut. Persis seperti Mingyu ketika sedang merajuk. Dan lebih persis lagi dengan Mingyu ketika Gyuie tersenyum lebar selesai dikecup. Wonwoo terkekeh melihat Gyuie yang tersipu malu, terlihat jelas rona mera di pipi tembemnya.

“Uwuuu Mimu Gyuie emang _the best!_ ~”

Kini giliran Gyuie yang mengecup bibir Wonwoo. Tidak hanya sekali, tetapi berkali-kali. Ah Wonwoo ingin menangis karena kesamaan Gyuie dengan Mingyu, mereka berdua suka sekali mengecup Wonwoo.

“Kamu suka banget sih ngecup Mimu.”

Ah, dia mengucapkan kata itu. Mimu. Artinya 'Mama', kan? Meskipun Wonwoo tidak punya anak tapi dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti arus saja. Yah, dia bahkan tidak tahu dimana dia.

“Mimu orang tercantik yang pernah Gyuie lihat!~”

Tidak seharusnya Wonwoo tersipu malu pada rayuan anak kecil, _but he blushes anyway._ Wonwoo mengusap lembut kepala dan sesekali memainkan rambut Gyuie yang membuatnya mendengkur keenakan. Gyuie mendusel ke perut rata Wonwoo saat yang lebih tua berhenti mengusap kepala membuat Wonwoo terkekeh lalu kembali menggerakan tangannya.

“Gyuie sayang mau makan?”

Gyuie mendongak dengan mata berbinar. Ia mengangguk. Telinga dan ekornya bergerak penuh antusias. Wonwoo yang melihat itu tersenyum.

“Mimu mau!~”

“Mau makan apa hm?”

Gyuie memiringkan kepalanya, telinga dan ekor mengikuti arah kepalanya. Jemari mungilnya bergerak mengetuk kepalanya pelan. Ah benar, ia sedang pose berpikir!

_Isn't he's so cute?_

“Mau ayam goreng, Mimu~”

Wonwoo mengecup bibir mungil Gyuie sebelum beranjak dari ranjang. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu namun saat hendak memutar knob pintu, ia membalikan tubuhnya karena merasa Gyuie tidak mengikutinya.

Ia bisa melihat Gyuie yang tengah berdiri di tengah kasur. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan tangan gembilnya memeluk diri sendiri. Sebelah alis Wonwoo terangkat, ia menghampiri Gyuie lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur.

“Gyuie kenapa hm? Kenapa kamu cemberut sayang?”

“Mimu, disini dingin~ mau dipeluk sama digendong mimu~”

Gyuie berkata dengan nada manjanya. Udara saat ini sangat dingin, kenapa Mimu tidak peka sih untuk memeluknya?! pikir Gyuie kesal.

Astaga Wonwoo kenapa bisa tidak peka dan begitu bodoh? Ia baru sadar kalau Gyuie hanya memakai baju piyama polos putih yang sepertinya berbahan tipis.

“Gyuie pakai jaket juga ya? Nantikan Mimu masak jadi nggak bisa gendong meluk Gyuie terus.”

Gyuie mencebikan bibirnya kesal. Kenapa Mumi tidak mengerti sih? Yang ia mau bukan jaket, tapi gendongan dan pelukan hangat dari Mimu! Gyuie kesal!

“Mimu, Gyuie mau gendong dan peluk!~”

Wonwoo menghela napas. Ia berjalan menuju lemari dan mencari jaket yang pas untuk badan mungil Gyuie. Gotcha! Ia berhasil menemukan jaket kecil berbulu berwarna cream. Kemudian ia memakaikan jaket itu pada Gyuie yang masih memandang Wonwoo kesal.

“Dah,”

Wonwoo selesai memakaikan jaket pada Gyuie. Ia kemudian mengelus kepala Gyuie yang hampir membuat Gyuie terlena tapi ia kembali teringat kalau ia sedang kesal dengan Wonwoo.

“Nanti kalau udah selesai makan, Mimu bakal kasih Gyuie pelukan terhangat biar Gyuie nggak kedinginan. Nanti peluk-pelukan seharian dan terserah Gyuie deh, tapi sekarang pakai jaket ya hmm? Kan nanti Mimu masak jadi susah kalau harus gendong dan meluk Gyuie. Gyuie nggak mau kan makan makanan yang nggak enak?”

Wajah kesal Gyuie melunak. “Pelukan seharian?”

“Iya, gimana?”

Gyuie tampak memikirkan tawaran Mimunya. Hmm pelukan seharian? Pelukan hangat? Itu kan yang diingin Gyuie dari dulu.

“Mau deh, Mimu. Tapi janji ya entar peluk Gyuie seharian ya?”

Gyuie bertanya dengan tampang memelasnya yang membuat Wonwoo tak bisa untuk menolak Gyuie. _There’s no way he’s going to say no to Gyuie._

_It’s like, can you resist little Mingyu?_

“Janji. Pelukan hangat untuk Gyuie, sepuasnya Gyuie,” jawab Wonwoo meyakinkan Gyuie.

Gyuie tersenyum senang. Ia merentangkan tangannya ke atas, meminta Wonwoo untuk menggendong dirinya. Dengan senang hati, Wonwoo mengangkat Gyuie, membawanya ke dalam dekapannya, mengecup pipi tembem balita itu, kemudian berjalan ke dapur.

Wonwoo masih tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang, jadi dia sedikit kebingungan mencari dapur. Tapi tenang, ia berhasil menemukannya tidak sampai lima menit. Wonwoo sempat tertegun karena dapur ini begitu luar biasa bagus. Siapapun pemiliknya pasti handal dalam memasak karena perabotan dapurnya yang lengkap dan canggih. Wonwoo mendudukan Gyuie di kursi khusus balita, membiarkan Gyuie melihatnya memasak.

Wonwoo mengambil bahan-bahan dari kulkas yang _surprisingly_ sangat lengkap isinya. Dengan telanten ia mencampur sagala macam bahan untuk membuat bumbu, tak lupa mencuci bersih ayam. Gyuie tak hentinya berceloteh, ia selalu membicarakan apa saja yang ingin ia bicarakan dan Wonwoo selalu meresponnya.

“Gimana? Masakan Mimu enak?”

Wonwoo bertanya begitu Gyuie memakan satu suap hasil masakannya, ayam goreng dan sup tahu. Gyuie mengambil cukup banyak porsi makanan di sendoknya sehingga membuat pipi tembemnya mengembung. Sangat menggemaskan, rasanya Wonwoo ingin mencubit pipi Gyuie.

Setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya, Gyuie memberikan Wonwoo tatapan berbinar sambil mengancungkan dua jempolnya yang membuat Wonwoo tersenyum puas.

“Makanan Mimu selalu enak! Gyuie suka!~”

Gyuie sangat dan selalu menyukai masakan Wonwoo. Bahkan telinga dan ekornya bergerak penuh antusias. Wonwoo tidak kuat, rasanya ia ingin menculik Gyuie! Wonwoo tidak menyangka ia bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia hybrid! _Hell_ , bahkan ia tidak percaya kalau mereka nyata. Tapi di depannya ada bukti kalau manusia hybrid memang ada. Namun, apakah di dunia asli? Atau kah dia hanya menghayal? Bermimpi? Entahlah.

Gyuie menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat, bahkan dia menambah dua ayam goreng dan semangkuk sup tahu. Sekarang Wonwoo tidak heran kenapa Gyuie bisa begitu gembil. Huh, porsi makan balita itu cukup besar. Lagi-lagi Gyuie sama sekali dengan Mingyu. Sangat suka makan dengan porsi yang banyak. Tapi Wonwoo masih bingung kenapa Gyuie bisa seperti duplikatnya Mingyu.

“Makanan Gyuie sudah habis, Mimu,” ucap Gyuie seraya mengusap perutnya menandakan kalau ia sudah kenyang.

“Mimu~ Mau nonton Pororo sambil peluk!”

 _Again, how can Wonwoo say no to Gyuie?_ Ia menggendong Gyuie yang langsung memeluk erat leher yang lebih tua dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Wonwoo membawa Gyuie ke ruangan yang ia yakin sebagai ruang keluarga. Ia menjatuhkan bokongnya di sofa yang luar biasa empuk. Gyuie melepaskan pelukan kemudian tiduran di pangkuan Wonwoo. Dengan sedikit kesusahan, ia meraih remot televisi dan hop! Ia berhasil mengambilnya. Ia menyalakan televisi lewat remot lalu mencari saluran yang menayangkan acara kartun Pororo.

Gyuie menonton Pororo dengan nyaman karena ia dipeluk Wonwoo dari belakang. Tapi Gyuie juga tak jarang pula memberikan komentar pada setiap bagian acara yang menurutnya menarik.

Acara kartun Pororo sudah selesai dan Gyuie terlihat sudah menguap. Ia lalu menyamankan posisinya di pangkuan Wonwoo. Meminta yang lebih tua untuk mengusap halus kepalanya dan Wonwoo menurutinya. Tak lama kemudian Gyuie sudah berada di dalam mimpinya, terbukti dari suara dengkurannya.

_Wonwoo can’t help but smile when he sees Gyuie sleeping. It’s so calming and cute. He then kisses Gyuie’s forehead, cheeks, and lastly his lips before he fell asleep too._

Tanpa sepengetahuan Wonwoo, diam-diam Gyuie membuka matanya. Daritadi memang ia belum tidur, ia hanya berpura-pura. Tangan gembil Gyuie terangkat, menangkup wajah Wonwoo kemudian memberikan kecupan di kedua pipi Wonwoo.

“Gyuie sayang Mimu... Gyuie sayang Pipu... Gyuie sayang Wooie... Gyuie sayang Mimu, Pipu, dan Wooie...”

Gyuie tersenyum. Tangannya memeluk erat Wonwoo. Ia menguap sebelum pergi ke dunia mimpi, menyusul sang Mimu.

* * *

Wajah manis Wonwoo terlihat tidak nyaman di dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin sudah bercucuran sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Napas pria manis itu juga tersengal-sengal.

“Euunnghh...”

Wonwoo melenguh. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Mengucek kedua matanya sebelum menutupi mulutnya yang menguap lebar juga mengelap keringat dingin. Setelah dipikir kesadarannya terkumpul semua, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

_DEG_

Wonwoo langsung terkejut begitu menyadari kalau ia sedang berada di kamarnya di apartemen. Tunggu, bukankah sebelumnya dia tidur di ruang keluarga (Yang entah siapa pemiliknya) tertidur bersama Gyuie? Dan dimana Gyuie?! Bukannya tadi Gyuie tidur di pangkuannya?! Astaga, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Wonwoo pusing.

Wonwoo melirik ke samping kirinya. Ia bisa melihat jam meja digitalnya menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Ia menghela napas sambil mengusak kasar rambutnya setelah menyadari semua keadaan.

Sepertinya ia baru saja bermimpi dalam tidurnya. Entah di rumah siapa ia berada di mimpinya, tapi di sana ia bertemu Gyuie. Iya, Gyuie. Anak kecil yang memiliki wajah dan watak sama persis dengan Mingyu sewaktu kecil. Bedanya Gyuie adalah hybrid, sedangkan Mingyu bukan.

Haahh... ternyata Gyuie hanyalah mimpi indahnya. Tapi kenapa ia sampai berkeringat? Entahlah, Wonwoo sendiri juga tidak tahu. Ia hanya menggidik bahunya acuh, tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah itu.

Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar, memeriksa apakah Mingyu sudah pulang atau belum. Di dapur ia melihat beberapa makanan yang siap untuk disantap sudah tertata rapih. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, dimana sumber suara televisi yang ia dengar.

Sesampainya ia di pembatas dinding antara ruang keluarga dengan ruang lainnya, ia berdiri diam, memilih untuk memperhatikan sesosok pria tampan nan tinggi sedang menonton telivisi dengan serius, yang tak lain adalah Mingyu.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya, tapi tiba-tiba ia kepikirkan bagaimana lucunya jika Mingyu yang di depannya ini adalah sesosok hybrid anjing. Bukankah itu sangat lucu? Berbagai macam sifat Mingyu yang terkadang seperti anak anjing malah akan membuat Wonwoo semakin mendalami bayangannya. Tanpa sadar, kedua ujung sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk senyuman tipis namun sudah terlihat sangat manis.

Hah, rasanya ia rindu dengan Gyuie di mimpinya.

Menyadari kehadiran Wonwoo, Mingyu menoleh ke pria manis itu lalu menepuk sofa sisi sampingnya, memberi kode Wonwoo untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Wonwoo menurut. Ia menghampiri Mingyu kemudian menyamankan diri dengan menyender di bahu yang lebih tinggi dan memeluk lengan kekarnya. Wonwoo juga mendusel-dusel, mencari kehangatan yang ditawarkan Mingyu.

Melihat Wonwoo yang sedang dalam mode manja, Mingyu tersenyum gemas. Mengusak pucuk rambut dan memberi kecupan penuh kasih sayang di kening Wonwoo.

“Gimana sih kamu pulang nggak bangunin aku. Aku kan jadinya nggak masak makan malam, malah kamu.”

“Gapapa, kamu tidurnya nyenyak banget, aku mana tega bangunin kamu. Lagian udah lama aku nggak masak makan malam, aku belom asah kemampuan masak aku lagi.”

“Ck. Apa yang perlu diasah hmm? Kamu tuh udah jago masak, udah level yang tinggi banget. Terus apa yang diasah sih?”

“Masih banyak yang belom aku kuasain.”

“Ya ya ya. Tapi kamu udah mandi?”

“Udah, sayang. Kamu masa nggak cium wangi sabun kesukaan kamu itu sih hmm?”

“Kirain kamu cuman ganti baju terus pake parfum.”

Mingyu kembali memberikan kecupan di kening Wonwoo sebelum tangan yang dipeluk Wonwoo bergerak untuk memeluk erat pinggang ramping pria manis di sampingnya, membawanya lebih dekat dan lebih hangat. Sedangkan kini tangan Wonwoo beralih memeluk badan Mingyu dari samping, menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang sedang asyik bermanja dengan Mingyu tiba-tiba kembali teringat dengan Gyuie. Ia melepas pelukan kemudian sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Mingyu. Ia memperhatikan Mingyu dengan lekat, terutama pada bagian kepala dan bokong Mingyu. Ah Wonwoo jadi membayangkan Mingyu yang diam-diam mempunyai telinga dan ekor anjing, persis seperti punya Gyuie.

Aish... kenapa Wonwoo jadi berpikir seperti itu? Sudah tahu Gyuie dan hybrid hanya ada di mimpinya tapi kenapa ia tetap berpikir kalau Mingyu dulu adalah hybrid?! Ah rasanya Wonwoo sudah gila.

Mingyu menyadari tingkah aneh Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba menjauhi dirinya, lantas ia berpindah tempat mendekati Wonwoo yang duduk di ujung sofa.

“Kenapa sayang? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba ngejauh gini hmm?”

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia malah meraba-raba rambut Mingyu. Huh tidak ada telinga anjing. Ia kemudian meraba bokong Mingyu yang kemudian mendapat tatapan melotot dari si korban acara merabanya.

“Hey sayang kenapa tiba-tiba gini?”

Wonwoo tetap mengabaikan Mingyu. Ia terus meraba kepala dan bokong Mingyu secara bergantian. Mingyu sendiri tidak keberatan, hanya saja ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Wonwoo sekarang.

“Dimana telinga dan ekormu?”

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya, juga menatap heran Wonwoo. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Wonwoo?

“Ini telinga aku,” jawab Mingyu sambil memegang kedua telinganya. “Aku... aku nggak punya ekor. Kamu kenapa nanya ekor dah? Manusia nggak punya ekor, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya dia sudah gila. Ia memijat pelan kepalanya, matanya juga memejam. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan sendu, ia kemudian mengambil alih untuk gantian memijat kepala Wonwoo. Yang dipijat hanya terus memejamkan matanya, menikmati pijatan di kepalanya.

“Kamu kenapa sayang?”

Wonwoo masih enggan untuk menjawab. Ia menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan Mingyu lalu mendusel-dusel di perut yang lebih tinggi.

Saat sedang menikmati pijatan Mingyu, tiba-tiba Wonwoo teringat dengan sesuatu. Ia lantas beranjak dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Mingyu hanya menggidikan bahu, membiarkan Wonwoo melakukan entah apalah itu.

Tak lama kemudian Wonwoo kembali ke ruang keluarga, namun kali ini pria manis itu membawa sebuah kotak kecil. Alis Mingyu terangkat sebelah, menatap heran Wonwoo yang tengah menghampirinya dengan senyuman tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. Wonwoo menyodorkan kotak kecil itu pada Mingyu dan pria tampan itu mengambilnya dengan ragu.

“Ulang tahun aku masih lama banget loh, sayang. Aku buka sekarang nih?”

Wonwoo mengangguk antusias. Ia kembali menyamankan posisinya duduk di sebelah Mingyu, menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada bidang Mingyu dan memeluk erat tubuh yang tinggi dari samping.

Mingyu melirik sekilas Wonwoo sebelum membuka kotak itu dengan ragu. Ia langsung membelakakkan matanya begitu melihat apa isi kotak itu. Ia mengambil tiga benda yang di dalam kotak itu lalu memperhatikannya serius, memastikan apa yang ia lihat benar.

“S-sayang... kamu hamil?”

Ya, tiga benda yang ada di kotak kecil itu adalah test pack. Semua test pack menunjukan hasil positif yang berarti, “Iya, sayang. Aku hamil.”

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar seraya memandangi Mingyu dengan tatapan penuh puja. Sedangkan Mingyu sedang menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di manik elangnya. Tapi sepertinya usahanya tidak berhasil, air mata langsung keluar begitu ia memeluk dan membawa Wonwoo ke atas badannya.

“Makasih sayang... makasih banyak sayang. Aku bersyukur dan bahagia banget udah dikasih kepercayaan untuk mempunyai anak sama kamu, sayang.”

Mingyu memberi banyak kecupan di kening, pipi, hidung, dan bibir Wonwoo yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Sungguh, Mingyu sangat bahagia. Wonwoo yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum manis dan mengeluarkan air mata juga karena terlalu bahagia.

“Tadi siang aku iseng beli tiga test pack. Nggak tau dah aku kesurupan apaan tapi aku beli. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku suka sakit perut, kalau pagi aku suka muntah-muntah, sama kadang aku kepingin sesuatu yang aneh? _I don’t know_ , tapi aku beli hehe. Terus siang aku coba dan tiga-tiganya positif, cuman aku nggak langsung kasih tau, maunya langsung gamau lewat sms. Yaudah terus aku tidur sambil nunggu kamu pulang.”

Wonwoo menjelaskan kejadian tadi siang kemudian gantian mengecup kening, pipi, hidung, dan bibir Mingyu. Yang dikecup tersenyum lebar, lalu menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Wonwoo.

“Ah senangnya istriku hamil... besok kita ke dokter kandungan ya sayang buat _check_ kandungan kamu,” ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk. Walaupun ia baru tahu kalau dirinya tengah mengandung tadi siang, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk anaknya lahir ke dunia. Walaupun mungkin sekarang calon bayinya masih sekecil kacang, Wonwoo juga tidak sabar untuk melihat dan mengetahui kondisi calon bayinya dalam kandungan.

Karena merasa gemas, Wonwoo memberi kecupan di bibir Mingyu sebelum mencubit kedua pipi suaminya yang membuat sang suami mengadu kesakitan.

“Aakkhh sakit sayang~”

“Kamu mau tau nggak kenapa tiba-tiba aku ngeraba rambut pantat kamu, terus aku nanyain dimana telinga dan ekor kamu?”

“Kenapa? Kasih tau aku sayang.”

Tangan Wonwoo yang memeluk badan Mingyu beralih memainkan rambut hitam sang suami. Ia menegakan kemudian melintir sebagian rambut di sisi kanan sehingga seperti membentuk telinga anjing. Begitu juga dengan sisi kiri. Wonwoo langsung tersenyum puas melihat hasil keisengannya. Ah... Mingyu dengan telinga anjing dari rambut sudah seperti Gyuie.

Kemudian tangan Wonwoo beralih ke dada bidang Mingyu. Jari telunjuknya bergerak abstrak seakan tengah menggambar sesuatu disana. Sebaliknya Mingyu yang dari tadi hanya melihat sikap Wonwoo yang aneh hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya dan matanya selalu menangkap setiap pergerakan Wonwoo.

“Aku punya feeling kalau nanti anak kita laki-laki.”

Alis Mingyu terangkat sebelah. “Laki-laki? Kenapa kamu bisa nebak kalau nanti anak kita laki-laki? Terus... apa hubungannya sama telinga dan ekor?”

“Kamu tau kan tadi aku sempet tidur? Jadi aku mimpi. Nah di mimpi aku, aku ketemu anak kecil, mungkin sebalita. Dia laki-laki. Anak kecil itu manggil aku ‘Mimu’, ya aku kaget banget dong. Dia bilang dia anak aku yang paling ganteng, hahaha lucu banget sih kalau aku nginget dia.”

“Oh ya? Dia manggil kamu ‘Mimu’? Apa jangan-jangan dia anak kita dari masa depan? ‘Mimu’ itu artinya semacam mama, bunda yang kayak gitu kan?”

“Mungkin... dia anak kita dari masa depan? Aku juga mikirnya ‘Mimu’ artinya kayak mama gitu. Nih, aku nggak tau dimana pas di mimpi itu, tapi anak kecil itu hybrid loh, dia punya telinga sama ekor anjing. Pokoknya gemes banget. Selain tentang dia hybrid, yang bikin aku kaget banget itu kalau anak kecil itu punya muka yang sama persis kayak kamu waktu kecil. Pokoknya bener-bener jiplakan kamu banget.”

“Hybrid?! Masa anak kita hybrid? Eh tapi lucu sih... tapi masa ada hybrid di dunia nyata? Terus kamu bilang anak kecil itu mirip aku, berarti nanti anak kita lebih dominan ke ayahnya dong. _Yes_ bakal ada Mingyu junior. Entar anak kita suka main basket, suka berenang, suka fotografi, suka traveling, pokoknya persis kayak aku.”

“Ck. Namanya juga mimpi, sayang. Yakali ada hybrid di dunia nyata, itu cuman mimpi. Tapi tau nggak namanya siapa? Namanya Gyuie. Itu kan nama panggilan mamah papah ke kamu pas kecil kan? Hahaha aku tuh awalnya mikir kamu nyusut jadi anak kecil tau.”

"Itu udah pasti sih kalau itu berarti anak kita dari masa depan haha.”

Wonwoo memandangi Mingyu yang juga sedang memandanginya dengan penuh cinta. Pria yang lebih tinggi mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang istri. Semakin dekat hingga mereka bisa saling merasakan deru napas masing-masing. Mingyu menyeringai sebelum menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik Wonwoo, kemudian ia memagut bibir istrinya.

Awalnya ciuman itu hangat dan terkesan santai, namun kemudian berangsur menjadi ciuman yang panas dan bergairah di menit selanjutnya. Saling mengisap dan melumat bibir satu sama lain, lidah Mingyu yang berhasil menerobos masuk mulut Wonwoo kemudian menjelajahi isinya, dan juga bertukar saliva merupakan kegiatan mereka saat ini. Tak lupa juga dengan suara desahan dan kecap yang berasal dari keduanya telah memenuhi ruang keluarga apartement mereka.

“Sayang... rumah kita minggu depan udah selesai... apa ada _special request_ untuk isi atau design interiornya gimana?”

Mingyu berbisik tepat di depan bibir Wonwoo yang sudah merah dan kacau setelah melepas ciuman. Pria manis itu mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengelus lembut pipi suaminya. Memberikan beberapa kecupan di bibir kemudian melumatnya. Dengan senang hati Mingyu membalas ciuman itu.

“Mungkin untuk kamar kita saja. _Fake palm tree_ kesayanganku harus ada di sebelah meja rias di kamar kita. Mungkin rak buat menaruh semua buku-buku aku? Um _window seat is a must_. Dan tempat untuk semua koleksi vinyl records kamu. Selebihnya aku serahkan padamu, sayang.”

Wonwoo berucap setelah ciuman itu berakhir. Mingyu mengangguk menuruti permintaan sang istri.

“Hmm okay. Tapi nanti dapur akan aku buat sebagus, semodern, secanggih, dan selengkap mungkin. Sepertinya nanti aku ingin mengajari anak kita masak agar kelak ia bisa jago sepertinya ayah dan bundanya.”

“Hey, aku nggak jago masak. Tapi itu ide bagus, memiliki dua koki handal di keluarga kita, sayang.”

Mingyu menangkup wajah Wonwoo yang masih berada di atasnya. Tatapan penuh cinta dan puja ia berikan pada pujaan hatinya itu. Mengusap rambut yang lalu turun ke pipi. Wonwoo yang merasakan sentuhan lembut dari suaminya itu tersenyum manis kemudian menggesekan hidung mereka. 

"Kamu tau kan kalau aku sayang kamu?"

"I know and i love you too, honey."

**Author's Note:**

> Tambahan note. I'm aware kalau kita nggak bisa manggil orang dengan embel-embel 'ie' kalau huruf terkahir nama itu huruf vokal. Contohnya Gyuie (Gyu-ie). Aku tambahin 'ie' biar kedengarannya lucu gemas aja ya:) btw bacanya kayak 'Gyuyi'


End file.
